Dear Ms Vice-Foreign Minister
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! She just couldn't accept him. He was everything she was taught never to be and he had the one man she always wanted for herself. When Trowa gets tired of Relena's childishness, maybe she will finally learn to look beyond someone's upbringing? SLASH


**I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing. This story was inspired by Pink's song 'Dear Mr. President'. ****I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING.**

* * *

"You are a crude individual, with no proper education and no manners, Mr. Maxwell! I don't know how Heero can stand being in your presence!" Relena said with her head held high and Duo growled. He threw a short glance at Trowa, who was Relena's bodyguard for the week and tried to calm down.

"If I'm such a sad individual, _princess_, then you must be tha saddest, sorriest excuse fer a human bein' I've ever seen!" He growled. "I dun even kno' why I bothered comin' 'ere. I'll see ya later, Tro." He turned on his heel, his braid snapping behind him and marched out of the room. Relena huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"How _dare_ he?! How _dare_ he speak to_ me_ like that; that good-for-nothing street-rat!" Trowa frowned at that. He was getting sick and tired of Relena ranting on and on about Duo's flaws. He knew very well what bothered her, but that was no reason for her to hate Duo.

"I hope Heero never hears you speak about Duo that way." He said and Relena rounded on him.

"Well it's the truth!" She said. "He doesn't have a job, he lives off of Heero's hard work and he isn't even _trying_ to get a proper education-"

"I think you are more of a problem here than him." Trowa said bluntly and Relena's eyes widened.

"How dare you?! _I_ am the problem?! Did you see how he spoke to me?! He can't even form a proper sentence-"

"Duo was raised on the streets of L2, miss Vice Foreign Minister. He can't help his accent and I hadn't seen anything wrong in how he spoke to you. You were the first one to be rude. Honestly, I'm surprised he hadn't snapped sooner. I'm surprised he didn't _deck_ you after all this time." Relena frowned at him.

"He marched in _demanding_ to know why I didn't support the Bill Senator Winner brought into the Senate last week! What does _he_ know about the job of a Minister and a Senator?! He thinks it's _easy _ to uphold peace-"

"The peace, I hope you remember, that was brought and fought for by us; _not_ you." Trowa said. He was getting increasingly angrier at Relena and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to listen to her rant like this. Duo may have asked him to do nothing for Heero's sake, but Trowa was getting tired of Relena disrespecting Duo.

"Are you saying-"

"I'm saying that you did nothing extra to achieve this peace, Ms. Darlian." Trowa said. "Even now it is the Preventer Organization that is upholding the peace. You are just a pretty face; an icon. You were protected from the start to the end of the war by various people, be it enemy or friend." Relena blushed in anger and glared at him.

"If Heero hears you-"

"If Heero ever found out how you speak of Duo, his war comrade, best friend _and _ husband, I'm afraid you'd find yourself short a friend and I dare say you have very few as it is." Relena's eyes widened.

"How dare you-"

"I've had quite enough of you disrespecting Duo just because he isn't the kind of man you're used to meet. I don't see you having such problems with me and I was raised by mercenaries. Heero was raised by a hired gun. I don't see you disrespecting either one of us and yet you have a problem with Duo."

"Because he doesn't know his place! Like I said he's just a good for nothing, lazy street-rat! He wasn't even accepted into Preventers and they accepted _everyone_!" In that moment Trowa had enough.

"That's it. You're coming with me." He growled, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her hotel room. He dialed Heero's number as they entered the elevator and made their way into the underground parking lot.

"What are you doing?! Where are you taking me?! If Heero-"

_"Yuy, here."_

"I'm taking her over. She's crossed the line." Trowa said and pushed Relena into the front passenger seat of his car. He slammed the door closed and walked around to take a seat.

_"What happened?"_

"She offended Duo in front of me one too many times." He heard Heero sigh on the other side of the line.

_"Bring her over. Duo's just arrived and he looks distressed."_

"We'll be there in about an hour. I'm taking her the longer way around." Trowa said and ended the conversation.

"Tie your seatbelt, _princess." _He sneered and her eyes widened at his tone "It's time you learned the truth."

* * *

**Let's pretend we're just two people and** **you're not better than me.**

**I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly.**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as they drove down the main street and took a turn down one of the smaller streets.

"You'll see."

"I _demand_ you tell me-"

"You can't demand anything anymore!" Trowa snapped and Relena paled. She has never seen the usually calm ginger haired man so angry. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

"When Heero finds out you-"

"Heero knows. And he knows you've gone over the line. It's time you learned the truth about this _peace_ you're so proud of." Relena went quiet at that and looked out the window.

The further they went the sadder the scenery was. With every passing moment Relena's eyes widened further and she grew paler.

The buildings they were passing were old and torn down.

She was never in this part of town.

She never saw this.

"What is this place?" She asked weakly and Trowa snorted.

"This is your peace, _princess._" He said and Relena looked at him.

* * *

**Are you proud?**

* * *

Relena gasped when she saw a few scantly dressed women standing around corners. They looked so tired, weary and drained. It was getting increasingly colder outside as autumn was coming, but they still wore such thin, revealing clothes. She saw this 'fashion' and she knew these clothes were supposed to be tight, but they were hanging on these women's thin, underfed bodies.

"This isn't possible."

"Wrong." Trowa spoke lowly and took a turn. Relena's eyes widened when there was less women out there and she saw _children_; dirty, underfed, hollow-eyed children.

"Oh, god." She whispered and Trowa only spared her a glance.

* * *

**How can you say no child is left behind?**

* * *

"These children-"

"All of them are orphans." Trowa said and Relena looked at him.

"But there are orphanages! I've been to many of them through out the UESA!"

"They are not enough!" Trowa snapped. "Most of the children in those orphanages are from soldiers and wealthier citizens; children that lost their parents. These children never knew their parents. Most of them aren't even in the system. They are the children of those women you've just seen." Relena lost her breath.

"What-what happens to them?" Trowa threw her a short glance.

"If they're lucky, like Duo and I were, they will be picked up by someone that will do at least _something _ to help them. If not-"

"If not?" Relena asked frantically and Trowa just looked at her with dark, sad eyes.

* * *

**They're all sitting in your cells,**

**While you pave the road to hell.**

* * *

"The girls will end up on the streets." Trowa said sadly. "They will be lucky if they're arrested for prostitution, just like the boys who mostly end up in drug dealing. Both the boys and the girls are _lucky _ if they end up in jail. Otherwise they die of various illnesses, overdose, hunger - take your pick, they all apply." He said and Relena lost her breath.

"Duo and I would have ended up this way. Heero was lucky. The man who killed his father and mother felt sorry for him. Being raised by an assassins isn't exactly nice, but it beats ending up on the streets. I don't remember anything before the mercs that adopted me. I had no name until I killed the original Trowa Barton and took his identity. Doctor S accepted me and I joined the Operation Meteor. Duo on the other hand had no such luck. I'm not going to tell you his life story. It's his to tell. All you should know is that he's a better human than most can ever hope to be." Relena looked outside.

"Is there anything you _can_ tell me?" She asked and Trowa snorted.

"I can tell you that Duo's childhood was based on day to day survival. He's seen death long before any child should. The Doctor that found him taught him everything he needed to know. He's an excellent mechanic and smarter than most." Relena swallowed over a lump and looked at her hands.

"Can I now know where you're taking me?" She asked and Trowa snorted. They entered an abandoned part of town and Trowa parked the car in a dark alley.

"Come. We're walking the rest of the way." He said and Relena looked at him wide-eyed. She swallowed over a lump and got out. Trowa locked the car and walked over to her.

"Stay close." He said and started to lead the way.

As they walked Relena was looking around. These streets were abandoned. There was no sign of life, besides a few cats, rats and dogs.

"How come this part of the city is empty?" She asked.

"Because of this." Trowa said as they rounded a corner and Relena lost her breath.

What they came upon was heaven. Behind a fence that wasn't higher than 3 feet was a tall, beautiful building, surrounded by a wide expanse of green. There were children running around playing Chase, women of all ages were sitting in the shade on blankets, either holding babies or toddlers, or helping other women take care of them. Elderly people were sitting on chairs and wheelchairs, watching the younger people live freely. She saw Duo come out of the building with Quatre, Wufei and Sally. Duo and Quatre were carrying paper glasses while Wufei and Sally carried a few bottles in their arms.

"What is this place?" She asked. And Trowa looked at her with indifferent eyes.

"This is what you voted against." Trowa said and Relena paled.

"But that Bill-"

"It wasn't a Bill to promote enrichment. You should read the Bills other people suggest, not just promote your own Bills, _princess_." Trowa said and Relena winced. "That Bill was supposed to make it easier for Quatre to open a few more safe houses like this on Earth and on the Colonies. This was Duo's idea. Contrary to what you believe, Duo _has_ a degree. He's a social worker." Relena gapped. "That's why he doesn't work for Preventers. He didn't want to fight anymore. He wanted to help people. He wanted to open a safe house for both young and old. This is a prototype, if that's what you want to call it. A place where children, young people and elderly people will find a home. It's a way to try and save the children from the lives Duo and I lived; a way to ensure that one day they will be proper, law abiding citizens." Relena swallowed over a lump.

Heero came out of the building with a little kid in his arms. He was absolutely glowing. Trowa smiled a little and Relena's eyes widened.

"And that is Heero's and Duo's adopted son. The first child they picked up off the streets. He was the one that inspired the whole idea. If it were Duo's choice, he would adopt every single one of these children. Instead of that, he's happy with giving them all a warm and a safe home." Relena felt tears sting at her eyes. Trowa moved forward and she ran after him. They entered the front yard and Trowa waved at Quatre when the young Senator noticed them. Relena felt extremely unwanted when Quatre's eyes went cold when he saw her. They were too far to hear what he said to Sally and Wufei. Duo had his back turned on them and he was walking over to Heero and the little boy in Heero's arms.

"Trowa?" Quatre inquired when they came closer and he looked at Relena. She had her head bowed and she was wringing her hands nervously.

"She knows everything." Trowa said and Quatre raised an eyebrow.

"Everything?"

"Everything that's important to know." Trowa said and shrugged. Quatre nodded his head at him and looked at Sally and Wufei.

"So, Ms. Darlian, what do you think?" Sally asked.

"Well, Ms. Po-"

"Chang." Wufei said and Relena's eyes widened.

"Since when?" She asked and Sally smiled, proudly showing her wedding band on her left hand ring-finger.

"Since a week ago." Relena swallowed. She thought Sally considered her a friend and here she found out Sally got married and she wasn't invited to the wedding.

"I'm happy for you." She said.

"Why did you bring her here, Trowa?" Wufei asked.

"Mr. Barton thought it was time I learned a few things." Relena spoke up before Trowa had a chance to and everyone looked at her.

"And have you?" Quatre asked. Relena's expression turned sad and she bowed her head.

"I-"

"Trowa? I thought you were supposed to stay in the hotel room with her." All of them turned to look at Duo, Heero and the little boy in Heero's arms. Duo gazed at Relena and she turned her head away.

* * *

**Can you even look me in the eye?**

* * *

"What's wrong, princess?" Duo asked lowly and Relena shivered.

"Papa? What's wrong?" The little boy asked and tugged on Duo's sleeve. The braided man smiled gently at the little boy and took him in his arms when the boy spread his arms towards him.

"Nothin', Kai. Everythin's fine. Why dun ya go play with yer friends fer a while." Duo said and Kai grinned at him.

"Key!" He said, gave Duo a big, sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek, jumped out of his arms and ran off. Heero took a step closer and put a reassuring hand on the small of Duo's back.

"So, princess?" Duo asked and Relena bowed her head.

"I should apologize." She said softly. "I was too blinded by - by _everything_. I didn't want to see that there was so much more to do around here. I was focused on making sure this peace wouldn't be compromised that I forgot to take into consideration the people that suffered and are still suffering because of the wars." Duo snorted and shook his head.

"Ya have no idea." He said and Relena looked at him wide-eyed.

"But I know now!" She said. "I know how much work there still has to be done-" She got quiet when Duo shot her a strict look.

* * *

**Let me tell you 'bout hard work!**

* * *

"Work, princess?" He said lowly. "_Work?_ Ya dun kno' _anythin'_ 'bout _work, _ princess. There are people 'ere who break their backs every damn day tryin' ta build a better future fer these people! They work day in an' day out, without gettin' paid just ta make sure these kids dun end up in jail or shot! Ya think this is just _work_?"

"Duo." Heero said and Duo's mouth snapped shut. He squeezed his fists tightly together and took a deep breath. He looked in Relena's eyes and she shivered at the shadows of memories, pain and sorrow in them.

* * *

**You don't know nothin' 'bout hard work.**

* * *

"If ya'd only bothered ta _read _ tha' Bill ya would 'ave known everythin', but ya didn't. Ya found it more important ta vote out _yet another_ Bill about disarming the military." Relena's eyes glimmered with tears and Duo looked to the side. "Ya just dun care about tha people." He said, turned around and walked away.

"But-" Relena winced when everyone looked at her.

"Maybe you should take her back, Trowa." Heero said. Trowa nodded, but Relena's eyes widened.

"No!" She snapped and everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Relena." Heero spoke tiredly. "I don't think it's smart for you to-"

"I'm not going back to being an ignorant fool!" She snapped. "I want to help you! I want in! I want to bring those women and children off of the streets!" She said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Forget about that Bill! I'll make a better one! I'll make an even _better_ one." Her voice went down a notch and her eyes turned pleading. "Please, don't shut me out. I want to be a part of this. I want to help you make a better world, or else-" She whimpered and hugged her arms around her waist. "-else I won't be able to live with myself."

Heero looked first at her and then at his friends. With a sigh he approached Relena and made her look at him by putting two fingers under her chin. When she looked at him he took a step back.

"It's not us you need to convince, Lena." Heero said. "We'll be happy to let you in on this. It's Duo you need to convince you're honest about wanting to help us. He's the one you've hurt." Relena took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Where can I find him?" She asked and Heero looked at Sally.

"He's probably in the nursery." He said and Sally nodded. He looked back at Relena. "That's where he goes when he's upset." Relena nodded her head.

"Take me to him." Heero sighed and turned around to lead the way.

"Do you think he'll accept her?" Wufei asked and wrapped an arm around Sally's waist.

"She'll have to try hard, but I've never known anyone as forgiving as Duo." Sally said. "I'm sure he'll accept her."

"She'll have to work hard though." Trowa said and hugged Quatre when the smaller man walked over to him.

"Very hard."

* * *

Relena and Heero stopped in front of a sand-colored door.

"I'd like to go in alone." Relena said and Heero nodded.

"I'll wait outside." He said. Relena took a deep breath a slowly entered the room. It was beautiful. The walls were painted in baby pink and blue with clouds and sunrays. There were at least 10 wooden cribs against the walls and two nuns were in the far corner feeding two babies. She found Duo on the other end, sitting in a rocking chair by a window with a baby in his arms. Relena felt warmth around her heart when she saw with how much love and gentleness Duo held the baby. She walked over and before she managed to clear her throat Duo sighed and nodded his head towards the rocking chair in front of him.

"Take a seat, princess." He said and Relena took a seat.

"Mr. Maxwell." She said softly and looked in his violet eyes. For a second she found herself speechless. In a way she finally saw what Heero fell in love with. When the sun hit Duo's hair right, there seemed to be golden strands in it. His eyes were a beautiful shade of amethyst and they were filled with timeless wisdom, far beyond his years. "I don't know how to say this." She finally said and Duo tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I find it easiest ta be blunt." He said lowly and Relena couldn't help but smile feeling thrilled when she saw a whisper of a smile appear on Duo's full, cupid-bow lips.

"Well then, first I would like to apologize." Duo raised an eyebrow at that. "I was too blinded with my obsession with my 'knight in white armor' vision of Heero and my own perfect little world to see you for the person you really are. You come from a different surrounding than me and I couldn't make myself see that. I am sorry for that and I apologize from the bottom of my heart."

"Ya dun 'ave ta-"

"No, Mr. Maxwell." She interrupted him. "You are a wonderful individual. You are caring, loving, wise and obviously you have a heart of gold. I'm surprised you haven't, how do you say it?" She hesitated before she grinned. "Aha; _decked_ me a long time ago." She said and Duo chuckled lowly. Relena smiled. "I want to join you, Mr. Maxwell. I want to join this wonderful cause. I want you to tell me step by step how all of this came to be so that I can further it and make what I believe is your dream, come true." Duo's eyes adopted a strange shine at that.

"I didn't want ya ta find out like this." He said and looked at the baby.

"This needed to happen." Relena said. "All I ask from you is to forgive me and allow me to do everything in my power to help you." Duo looked in her eyes and just stared at her for a moment.

"Is this really what ya want?" He asked and Relena nodded without hesitation.

"Yes. This is exactly what I want." At that Duo smiled and nodded his head.

"Great, but under one condition." Relena frowned slightly and her eyes widened when Duo offered her his hand, careful of the baby. "Ya 'ave ta call me Duo." He said. Relena smiled, accepted his hand and shook it firmly.

"Very well, Duo. Thank you. I promise I'll give my all." Duo smiled and nodded his head. The baby in his arms cooed and giggled and Relena looked at it with slightly wide eyes.

"Ya wanna 'old 'er?" Duo asked and Relena looked at him wide eyed.

"I-I never-" Duo chuckled and slowly stood up.

"It's easy. Trus' me." He said and helped her take the baby in her arms.

At that moment, when she held the small baby girl in her arms, when the little one's perfect blue eyes looked at her, Relena knew exactly _why_ they were doing all of this.

This little one was the future of the world.

Relena felt like crying.

She missed out on so many things!

Well, no more.

From now on, she would work to make a better future for these children; for the children in the whole of the UESA.

She would make sure they had a future.

She would make sure that the efforts of Duo and his friends weren't in vain.

The peace they gave up their childhoods to create, with her help will finally become the peace they fought for.

* * *

**THE END**

**REVIEWS INSPIRE! XD XD**


End file.
